Our East Asia Song Contest 8
|withdrawing_countries = |winning_song = MILCK - This Is Not The End}}This is a Eighth Edition of Our East Asia Song Contest will be held at New Zealand of the following winning songs of It's Worth It by Jackie Thomas. performing his song "It's Worth It" in Phnom Penh]] City Auckland (/ˈɔːklənd/ AWK-lənd) is a city in New Zealand's North Island. Auckland is the largest urban area in the country, with an urban population of around 1,534,700.4 It is located in the Auckland Region—the area governed by Auckland Council—which includes outlying rural areas and the islands of the Hauraki Gulf, resulting in a total population of 1,657,200.4 A diverse and multicultural city, Auckland is home to the largest Polynesian population in the world.5 The Māori-language name for Auckland is Tāmaki (pronounced ˈtaːmaki) or Tāmaki-makau-rau, meaning "Tāmaki with a hundred lovers", in reference to the desirability of its fertile land at the hub of waterways in all directions.6 It has also been called Ākarana, a transliteration of the English name. The Auckland urban area (as defined by Statistics New Zealand) ranges to Waiwera in the north, Kumeu in the northwest, and Runciman in the south. Auckland lies between the Hauraki Gulf of the Pacific Ocean to the east, the low Hunua Ranges to the south-east, the Manukau Harbour to the south-west, and the Waitakere Ranges and smaller ranges to the west and north-west. The surrounding hills are covered in rainforest and the landscape is dotted with dozens of dormant volcanic cones. The central part of the urban area occupies a narrow isthmus between the Manukau Harbour on the Tasman Sea and the Waitematā Harbour on the Pacific Ocean. Auckland is one of the few cities in the world to have a harbour on each of two separate major bodies of water. The isthmus on which Auckland resides was first settled around 1350 and was valued for its rich and fertile land. The Māori population in the area is estimated to have peaked at 20,000 before the arrival of Europeans.7 After a British colony was established in 1840, William Hobson, then Governor of New Zealand, chose the area as his new capital. He named the area for George Eden, Earl of Auckland, British First Lord of the Admiralty. It was replaced as the capital in 1865 by Wellington, but immigration to the new city stayed strong, and it has remained the country's most populous urban area. Today, Auckland's central business district is the major financial centre of New Zealand. Auckland is classified as a Beta + World City8 because of its importance in commerce, the arts, and education. The University of Auckland, established in 1883, is the largest university in New Zealand. Landmarks such as the Auckland Art Gallery Toi o Tāmaki, the Harbour Bridge, the Sky Tower, and many museums, parks, restaurants, and theatres are among the city's significant tourist attractions. Auckland Airport handles around one million international passengers a month. Despite being one of the most expensive cities in the world,9Auckland is ranked third on the 2016 Mercer Quality of Living Survey,10 making it one of the most liveable cities. Hosting Venue Spark Arena (formerly Vector Arena) is a multipurpose arena in Auckland, New Zealand. Named for sponsor Spark New Zealand, the venue is located at Quay Park, Parnell, very close to Britomart Transport Centre and The Strand Station. The arena cost approximately $94 million,1 and of this sum ratepayers contributed $68 million for the facility to be managed by QPAM, the NZ operator, in New Zealand's first big public-private partnership. This runs for 40 years before ownership is transferred to the city.23 After delays due to construction-related issues, the arena's first concert was Rock Star Supernova on 24 March 2007 Map Entries Returning Artist * - Ah Moon (Prev. 02) * - Galya Vinograd (Prev 03) Finals Voting Grid Other Countries * - TVK announced that HoD left then he will move to another country. Then Category:Our East Asia Song Contest